Infected Pokemon
by NightsJudgement
Summary: Alex Mercer, victim of a lethal virus, gets sent to a diffrent world........OF POKEMON! Gory....meh heh heh
1. Chapter 1

"Professor! When is this new experiment going to be ready?"

"Just give me a few more minutes…..turn this nozzle, now just add this computer chip into the data port and…DONE!"

Professor Oak backed away from his new invention. It was in the form of a circle, with a giant hole in the middle.

"This is supposed to take Pokémon from other universes and bring them here?" Asked Ash.

"As long as the machine runs smoothly, yes."

Prof. Oak went to the control panel and punched in some numbers. The machine started vibrating, then bolts of electricity shot into the center of the circle. The bolts formed together and became a sphere of pure energy.

"Whoa!" Ash exclaimed.

"Now all we have to do is wait while the sphere finds a Pokemon somewhere else in any other universe.

I looked down from the roof I was on. The infected had just finished off more Blackwatch soldiers.

*They're getting stronger.* I thought.

I shook my head and leaped off the building, heading for the remaining infected.

I was halfway down the building, when I saw something odd. Just Above the infected, a sphere of blue light was forming. And I was heading right into it.

Before I could do anything, I was sucked up into the sphere.

"Professor! Something's coming through!"

The sphere pulsed, then shot out a blur of movement, it flew across the room and smashed into an expensive looking computer.

"Ash! Get your Pokemon ready for a battle."

Ash nodded. "Let's go Pikachu!"

Pikachu leaped off of Ash's shoulder and faced the computer debris.

The debris shifted, a tall figured sprang out and dashed out the door.

"ASH!" called the professor. "Don't let it escape!"

Ash and Pikachu dashed after the strange creature.

I got out of the odd building and got out into the sunlight. I was on a farm like place.

"Machoke!"

I turned my head to see three abnormally large humanoids and one behind them with four arms.

"More infected??"

I charged at them, my arms forming into blades. I slashed through the first two in one swipe. The third infected tried to grab me. My left hand became a claw and I grabbed onto the things arm, ripping it in two.

The infected screamed as I brought down my right arm blade across its body.

The last infected with four arms through a tractor at me.

I cut it in half then grabbed a piece with my left claw, which turned back into a normal hand and my arm grew in muscle mass.

I threw the tractor with all my strength at the four armed infected. It slammed into the infected, sending it crashing into the side of a barn.

"PIKACHU! STOP HIM!"

I turned around; a boy and a strange yellow rat were standing behind me. The yellow rat shot a bolt of electricity at me.

Suddenly I couldn't move! A giant butterfly thing flew overtop of me and covered me in a blue powder.

My vision started blurring as my body slowly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes. I was on a bed.

"So you've recovered from Butterfree's sleep powder."

"The hells…a Butterfree?"

"You can speak! This is a great discovery! A human, with Pokemon DNA!"

"What? Pokemon?? What are you talking about old man??"

Just then a kid came into the room with the rat on his shoulder.

"Professor! The Machoke are…dead. And so is the Machamp."

The old guy looked to the ground. "They were loyal friends."

"What are you two talking about? Pokemon? Machoke? Butterfree? What's going on here??"

"I am Professor Oak, this is Ash and Pikachu. You are in the world of Pokemon! Pokemon are life-forms that have special ability's, such as breathing fire, calling down hailstorms, causing earthquakes."

"Shooting electricity." I glared at the rat, and it glared back.

"Yes, and the four Pokemon you killed when you arrived here, were good friends."

"How the hell did I get here?"

"I just recently created a machine, that would bring Pokemon from different worlds and dimensions, to our world. But apparently it also brings humans with Pokemon DNA."

"Pokemon DNA…. OK, where I was from, there was no such thing as Pokemon, just humans, infecteds, and me."

"Infecteds?"

"A virus was released in a city where I lived, lots died, and those who didn't got infected."

"So how are you still alive?"

"I don't know, I woke up on an operating table, I don't know anything before that, except my name."

"Which is?"

"Alex Mercer."

"Well Alex, with what you've told me. I think that there might've been a miscalculation in the machine. It not only takes Pokemon, but also those with altered DNA."

"Oh, well that explains……wait. Does that mean anything with altered DNA?

"Yes, why…."

*Crash!*

"That noise came from the lab professor!"

"What could it be…?"

I jumped out of the bed. "Infecteds."

My right arm became larger, I charged at the wall and burst through, to find that I was on the second floor.

I fell to the ground and looked at a building with a hole in it.

"DOOM!"

I ran towards the cry. I jumped a fence into what looked like an area for farm animals.

A burst of flame just missed my left arm. Looked towards where it had come from.

A hunter! It was facing off against a black dog-like creature, with large horns.

The dog opened it's mouth and let loose a stream of fire.

The Hunter dodged it easily and pounced onto the dog.

I started making my way towards the Hunter. It looked up from it's meal and turned to face me.

My right arm became a blade.

The Hunter crouched.

I ran at the Hunter as it pounced, but as it flew closer, I slid underneath it with my right arm straight up in the air. *SHLLLLICK!*

I turned around, the Hunter fell down…..in two halves.

Suddenly a blue sphere appeared a few feet away from the dead Hunter. A couple of Infecteds walked through.

"Fuck."


	3. Chapter 3

(Changed view point)

The last of the infected that appeared through the sphere fell to pieces. Alex retracted his claw and turned to Ash and Prof. Oak.

"So you're tellin me that this place is infested with these creatures like this little rat and the fire breathing dog? And because you wanted to find more, you made a machine that brought me and anything with altered DNA here?"

Oak nodded. Alex put a hand to his face and dragged it down. "If I hadn't just been in the middle of an infection that alters human DNA, I would think that I had gone completely insane."

Ash grabbed the Prof.'s sleeve. "Prof. Oak I think we should shut off the machine. That might stop those 'infecteds' from getting here."

"We shall do exactly that my boy!" The three started off towards the lab, when the side wall exploded.

A hunter with the portal machine attached to its back walked out. Standing on top of the machine was someone that Alex recognized all too well. Elizabeth Greene. Elizabeth turned her head to Alex, Ash and Oak. And with a small wave, the hunter leaped off into a nearby thicket of trees.

"Damn, now that Elizabeth's here this place is going to suffer like my city did." Alex said.

Oak waved his hand in the air, like what had just happened didn't really matter. "No worries, she needs to find an energy source to plug it into, and I doubt that she'd be able to figure out the controls."

Alex grabbed the Prof. by his shirt and brought him to eye level. "You don't get it. She is one with this infection, it doesn't just infect humans, it infects everything around it. When she's finished with it, it won't need to run on electricity and it could probably do more then just make portals."

"Well then, we should start chasing after her ….."

"Not WE," Alex lowered the Prof. back to the ground. "Just me. If you two had seen what I have, you'd wish you never woulda brought me here."

With that Alex began walking in the direction that the Hunter had leaped in.

***

This place was an alien world to Alex. Little bears with over large heads ran across his path. Purple monkeys with a hand at the end of their tails swung overhead. Strange brown things kept popping out of the ground around him. It reminded him of whack-a-mole.

"You can come out now kid, I knew you've been following me for a while now."

Ash walked out from behind a tree. "How'd you know?"

"You're little rat thing is surrounded by static. I could feel it from about ten meters away."

Pikachu glared at Alex.

Alex continued walking. "You know that it'll probably get really gory when we get to miss Greene?"

"I'm not afraid!" Ash proclaimed proudly.

"Well come along if you wish. But I'm just wondering if that other group that's following us wants to come along too."

The bushes behind Ash ruffled.

"Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's Right!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait on updates, but with my Xbox Broken and my bike stolen I decided to stop procrastinating!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who the hell are you?" Alex asked, positioning himself for a fight.  
Jesse smiled. "We are the infamous TEAM ROCKET! Now Ash, we will finally take that Pikachu!"  
James reached into his pocket and brought out a remote controle. " Now! Flybot! Get that Pikachu!"

…..

James looked around curiously. "Where's our robot?"  
Meowth and Jesse shrugged.

Suddenly a shape burst into the clearing.

"OUR ROBOT!" Jesse cried. All that was seen of the robotic, possibly noctowl, robot was its head and the cables flailing around from the base of its decapitated neck.

"That cost a lotta dough!" Meowth growled. "Who tinks dey can mess with team rocket?"

Some bushes russled nearby team rocket. James took a step close to investigate. But as soon as he peered over the bush an infected jumped out, clawing at his throaght.

"AAAGGGHHHHBLLOOORRRGGUUUUU!!!" James' screams turnd into a choking gurgle of liquid streaming down his face.

Ash stood there petrified. Jesse and Meowth had long since ran for their meaningless lives. While Alex took no interest in the infected, he was scanning the surrounding brush.

Alex grabbed Ash's shoulder and shook him out of his daze. "Snap out of it kid. We gotta get out of here. By the size of that robots head, a single infected couldn't have taken that thing out.

As if on cue the ground trembled. The ground of the clearing broke apart sending gravel, grass, a half eaten body and a surprised infected into the air.

A leviathan snatched what remained of James out of the air and swallowed it whole.

"Shit! Get out of here kid, this is gonna get messy." Alex's arms became massive fists as he flung himself at the giant bloody tentacle monster.

Ash ran behind a tree and watched in horror as the leviathan and Alex battled it out.

Alex swung his fists in a half circle motion, catching the monster at its base.

The Leviathan let out a screech and whipped Alex with one of its tentacles. Alex flew twenty feet into the air. As he fell back down, his right hand changed into its grappling form and his left into a blade.

He shot his grappling hand at the Leviathan, sinking into the red flesh. With the force of the fall transferred into swinging around the beast, Alex sunk his blade into the leviathans side and span around and around the creature until he came to a heavy stop on the ground.

The Leviathan let out a blood curdling screech, then froze as it's body began to unwind like a slinky when you hold one end and let the rest drop.

Alex walked back to Ash as the Leviathans body crumpled into a heap of blood, flesh and meat.

"That…what was that thing?" Ash said, un-clinging himself from the tree.

"Just another danger that has been let loose in your world. And here's a helpful hint." Alex said. He shot his grappling fist right beside Ash's head and into the face of a sneaky infected.

"Pay more attention to your surroundings."


End file.
